


Number Three Loading in Progress

by Madelyn_DeJohn



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Fear, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn_DeJohn/pseuds/Madelyn_DeJohn
Summary: Reader realizes she's pregnant and doesn't think Troy will want her or the baby.More than likely gonna add another chapter
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since your period was supposed to come and nothing, you were nauseous but you just assumed you had the skull shivers -which would have been a different problem- Even then that would have only explained the nausea. “Okay (Y/N) we go this, just um go in there and tell him he’s gonna be a dad…..G-gonna be a-....I can’t, I can’t do this” You whimpered with a scared shiver and hurried down the hall and out of the warehouse. You avoided Troy, not willing to face him without crying in fear, not that you felt like he would hurt you but that he would leave you.   
To say Troy was getting impatient was an understatement, he was irritable, angry and just down right worried. He hadn’t seen you since this morning when you woke him up by peppering his face with those loving kisses he loves so much. “Where the hell is she??” Troy growled looking around as he hurried around the base, bandits and psychos bowing at his feet, not that he was very concerned with what these idiots had to chant in devotion. “(Y/N)!!!!!” Troy yelled loud stilling hurrying around the base looking around for his girlfriend. At this point the screaming war meat as Troy would call them got the idea of what Father Troy desired and desired to please him by searching for you as well.  
“Please just leave me alone” You whimpered hearing the yelling in the distance, crying quietly as you gripped your stomach. Looking around in the porta potty that was nestled just at the edge of base which isn’t the most desirable place to cry but it was enough privacy for you to feel alone. “You know you seem to forget there’s cameras littering the place” Tyreens gentle for once voice knocked on the porta potty door causing you to tense and tremble in fear, slowly exiting it. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Tyreen frowned seeing your tear stained face and puffy eyes. “Ty, I-I I’m pregn-ant and I don’t know ...what do I do?? Do I leave? O-or” You hiccupped, talking extremely fast as Tyreen tries to comprehend what you just said. “Okay first i’m happy for you two and do you know how many views my niece or nephew will get us!!” Tyreen squealed happily.  
Your eye twitched hearing the views part of her happiness. “Tyreeen, what if he’s not happy, what if he’s not ready, no more like I KNOW he’s not ready….” You shuddered looking down at your feet contemplating your options. “What the hell am I not ready for?” Troy’s angry voice seethed as he came around the corner looking relieved to have found you but also a hint of anger. “Troy calm down...She’s already scared enough as it is…”Tyreen warned watching her twin cautiously. You looked beyond scared and Troy could see it, eyes softening realizing something was really wrong. “I’m gonna give you two some privacy ….”Tyreen mumbled walking away, only when she saw Troys eyes soften. “(Y/N) baby, talk to me… What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On.” Troy said worriedly, speaking with every step towards. Some more tears fell from your cheeks as you very shakily grabbed his flesh hand and gently held his palm to her stomach.  
The action caused the taller Calypso to look confused as hell and looked down at his girlfriend as she looked up as him with her puffy eyes. “Wait…..Oh my God you’re” Troy froze looking at his hand on your stomach and up at you. “I-I’m so sorry I-I” You shivered but flinched as Troy got on his knees and hugged you close, Pressing his face into your stomach with a shaky sigh. “T-troy?” You sniffled gently resting your hand on his head. “As terrified as I am to have a kid I couldn’t think of anyone better to have it with….” Troy spoke into your stomach, shaking gently from the mixed emotions he’s feeling. Happiness, fear, relief that you hadn’t left him. “Jesus I love you” You cried with a dry giggle and nuzzling your face into his hair. Troy didn’t speak, just smiled more and nuzzled him face deeper into your stomach “Don’t worry kid, I won’t leave you…”Troy whispered under his breath, talking to your child even if they can’t hear him.


	2. Number 3 Loading in Progress 50%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy hurts but at least you have food. (And a boyfriend who tries his best)

It took around 3 weeks to realize you were pregnant and about 5 months for you to start really wanting this kid out of you. “Troy pleaaaaase just kill me” You groan, sprawled out on the tattered couch looking up at the ceiling. “No baby…..”Troy chuckles softly, making you food (Trying to appease your cravings so he doesn’t have to deal with your hormones again) “Uuuuugh get your son out of meeeeeeee” The pregnant women cried. “Son? I thought we agreed it was a girl” Troy looks at you questioningly with a smirk. “No YOU said it’s a girl, I said it was a boy” You huff crossing your arms, cutely pouting. Troy rolls his eyes with a smile   
“Well we’ll see in 4 months now won’t we?” You cheer triumphantly. Troy shakes his head bringing a plate of some decent food that pandora has to offer. (He’s trying his best at this point) “We’re finding out in a couple days, I already asked that Katagawa prick to get a doctor down onto Pandora in exchange for some followers for his war with that mustache guy, Rhys I think?” Troy hums, handing you the food while planting a kiss to your head. “What? I thought we agreed to wait to find out -thisisreallygoodhelikesit-” You groan, still trying to say it’s a boy as you start eating fast cause the life inside of you required sustenance. “(Y/N) I want to make sure this kid is healthy and is going to be okay, I know it’s got its legs cause whenever I try cuddling your stomach I get kicked in the face.” Troy squints at your bump causing you to chuckle while you eat. Troy smiles hearing you but lays his flesh hand on the bump as he continues “They might have their legs but I want to make sure they have everything else and if they don’t….W-well we got time to see if we can do anything for them….” Troy says looking up at you seriously, rubbing circles into your bump with his thumb.   
“Okay….Well we find out in a couple days then” You smile softly and then smile wide realizing you two can start working on nursery finally once you know the gender. Troy doesn’t even have to ask why your smile grew, “Pink or purple? For the nursery” Troy coos knowing it’ll get under your skin “It’s a boy, it’ll be blue like your eyes” You growl and set your plate on the coffee table. “Aww you are adorable (Y/N)” Troy smirks but is looking at you lovingly, Making you huff but wince as you feel a kick, causing Troy to look a little concerned as he laid down slightly to cuddle your stomach. “Hey kiddo, I read on the echo net you can start to hear me now so relax a little okay? I know it’s getting a little cramped in there but you gotta be patient and not hurt mommy…” Troy talked to your stomach getting kicks in response causing Troy to gently poke the little feet with a smile. “Stubborn like his father” You taunt with a cheeky smile. “Nah more like stubborn like her mother” Troy says with a sarcastic smile still poking the little feet. “At least the kicks are gentler now” You smile running your hands through Troy's hair. The tall man grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and covered all three of you guys up, resting his head on the bump tiredly and contently wrapping his flesh arm around your back securely, drifting off to sleep with his little family.  
-Meanwhile Tyreen has been recording the whole time and o h boi did she get the footage she wanted and so plans on making a cute video with the footage to get views-   
-She is also secretly ECSTATIC to be an aunt-


End file.
